matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Ultimate Marksman Mk.II
* * * (alt-fire)|type = Sniper|grade = |efficiency/_damage = *30 (pre-13.5.0) *39 (post-13.5.0) *33 (post-15.3.0) *Combat level: 17|fire_rate = 87|capacity = 8 (max 80)|mobility = *120 *8 (weight) *75 (post-13.5.0)|accuracy = |cost = 80 |level_required = 27}} The Ultimate Marksman M2 is the Sniper weapon by MatthewGo707. Appearance *It is a large anti-material rifle. Strategy *As it have armor bonus, you can use this weapon to reduce enemy damage. It deals devaatating damage, below-average fire rate, low capacity and good mobility. Tips *Use this weapon at long distances to maximize the scope's usefulness. *Be sure to aim for the head to maximize damage and conserve ammo. *In Team Fight, pick off key targets (i.e. Ghost Lantern users) to prevent enemies racking fast kills. *After racking a kill from a sniping spot, move to another position due to obvious reasons. *When against an unarmored opponent, aim for the center of mass instead. They will be downed in a single body shot, and aiming for the center of mass can make aiming easier. *Take the time to aim first if locked in a sniper duel. *If you encounter a heavily armored enemy, switch to Armor Piercing rounds to severely damage him. *If used in close ranges combined with precision, it heavily damages your target. Tearing the bulk of their health and armor away, making them easy to finish off. *As the scope heavily decreases your field of view, occasionally unscope and look at your surroundings to look for any potential attackers. *This weapon is powerful when combined with Stealth Bracelet, as the user can utilize invisibility to slaughter enemies. Coming from above has a similar effect although it requires timing. *It is possible to get many killstreaks with this weapon. *Useful for camping purposes. *Its 10x scope makes it a devastating weapon from a long distance. *It is possible to use this weapon for medium-range combat too. This technique requires more skills. *If you hit someone with this weapon, chances are the enemy is at low health. Finish the enemy off using a primary weapon. *Use it like you would use any other sniper, always watch out. In PG3D, you would ideally want to keep moving to avoid revealing your location to enemy players. Counters *Get in close with a weapon with lots of damage, however, if you approach head-on, experienced players can kill you without using the scope. Ambush the user or attack from behind for the best results. *Avoid routes which other users are known to frequent. *You can counter this with an another sniper weapon. *Pick off its users from long ranges while still unsuspected. *Area damage weapons are good counters due to their knockbacks where it will mess the users' aim. Use them in a range where the users can't mostly dodge the projectiles. *Get in close to an enemy using this weapon, as you will avoid taking serious damage. The cause of this is that the Brutal Headhunter has a very small crosshair meant for precision and accuracy,. It will be very hard for the user to fire a direct shot at you, especially one-hit kill you, if you move up close and move in various directions. However, watch out of their unexpected surprise, such as when he use a backup weapon or shotgun, that defeats this tactic. *Skilled player is always a problem. As the slow reloading time will no longer be a problem to them. So always get covered and get an ranged area damage weapon and fast mobility primary weapon to increase the chance of taking down the users. *Rush the user using a deadly close quarters weapon such as Frozen Dragon or Gas Launcher. However, do not rush them head-on, as experienced players can kill you without using the scope. *Go into close ranges as this weapon is a sniper. However, take note that skilled users can easily use this in close ranges. *Use a fast firing weapon such as the Secret Forces Rifle Firing sound *Elf's Revenge's VS Guerrilla Rifle *Advantages **Has higher damage output. **Has higher mobility. *Neutral **None *Disadvantages **Has only 8 rounds. **Has only 87 fire rate. VS Elephant Hunter *Advantages **Has higher damage output. **Has higher mobility. **Has 87 fire rate. *Neutral **None *Disadvantages **Has only 8 rounds. **Expensive. Trivia *It is based off the real world Barrett M107A1 .50 BMG sniper rifle, nicknamed Light Fifty. Even though it is commonly viewed as a sniper weapon, it is actually an anti-material rifle. *It is essentially the powerful counterpart of Elephant Hunter. *Unlike its sister counterparts = Elephant Hunter and Brutal Headhunter, the Ultimate Marksman M2 is semi-automatic. *It can instant headshot kill all bosses, including the The bug. *It was given the "Armor Piercing" feature in 14.3.0 update, hence reducing the HP damage by 5%, but increase the damage bonus on the armor points by 30%. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Single shots Category:Scoped Category:Single Shots Category:Clan Weapons Category:Armor Bonus Category:Armor Piercing Category:Event Set